Her Mystery
by Hollow Earth
Summary: No Ghirahim, just little Catto. How did she become an orphan? Why did she hold such a grudge on her family? Did she even know her own story? The one mystery no one knew until now. ONE SHOT!


Hope you guys like this short, one shot, story. You can see how strong Catto was say such young. R&R please and check out my other books. And. Please vote in my poll. Thanks for reading. Review please! :D

* * *

"Penelope! You're going to be alright! Just hold it in!" Joshua comforted his wife. Her water broke and she was about to prepare to give birth to her third child. He drove the car as fast as he could with our breaking the law, trying to get to the hospital before it was too late.

"Papa! What's happening to mommy? Why is she screaming?" six year-old Marceline said from the back of the mini van, where she was taken from her slumber at 4:00 a.m. And thrown in the car with her older brother.

"Mommy is having problems with the baby, that's it. Just calm down." Her father told her trying not to worry her that the baby may have severe problems if they don't see a doctor right away.

"Is she having the baby? Is the baby going to die like how I heard you say while talking to the doctor?" Patrick who was eight and was the eldest.

"It will be fine!" His father lied. It was very true that the baby was most likely going to die. Penelope screamed as pain grew over her pale underweight body, that she abused with bulimia during her pregnancy. Joshua drove into the hospital parking lot, not even caring that he took up four parking spaces. He picked his wife, who was beginning to vomit, up and ran her inside with his children close behind. He rang the front bell and one of the doctors showed their face. He saw how sick the mother looks and guided them quickly to the emergency room.

Joshua turned to his children. "I need you to just sit here and wait for me to come back alright!" He told them. Patrick nodded in the most mature way an eight year-old could nod to show he would take care of his little sister as he waited for his father's return. And with that Joshua re-entered the room and Patrick and Marcy sat on the waiting chairs soon falling asleep on each other's shoulders.

"Will she be alright?" Joshua finally got ahold of one of the nurses to ask how his wife and child are doing.

"It's hard to say, the baby is having much difficulty coming out. We may have to preform C surgery if it does come out soon. But unless Jesus answers our prayers now, either your wife or child will not make it." The nurse says. Joshua freezes with the words then sits down in a chair beginning to cry. He couldn't bare to loose either of them. Patrick and Marceline are too young to loose their mother too.

Joshua puts his hands together. "It's now or never, what more could I loose?" He says to himself under his breath. He prays to the one person who he knows could help. He hadn't gone to church in years and wasn't much of a religious fellow but once he finished he heard a baby crying from across the room. He looked up and saw his wife holding an infant.

"She's a miracle!" The doctors and nurses proclaim and they cleaned up the room.

"What's her name?" Joshua asked his wife as she giggles at the crying baby girl.

"Catherine." She answered. "Catharine June Marthe." She smiled.

Oo0oO~OoOoO~Oo0oO~Oo0 }/_\{ OoO~Oo0oo~Oo0oO~Oo0oO

The child grew to have red hair as her father and had blue eyes like her mother. She was three years-old and was able to speak most English and walk on her own. She held he father's hand as they walked around the city of Raleigh.

"Daddy when are we goin' howm?" Catherine asked Joshua but he just looked down and smiled.

"We have some errands to do here. We will be done soon. Just don't get lost alright?" He informed. She giggled.

"Daddy! I'll thick to you like gwue!" She laughed as she pretended to stick to his leg as he walked. He picked her up and of her on his shoulders. Marcy came out of the crowd from ahead.

"Papa, mum says that if you don't hurry and catch up she won't buy the cheese you like." Marcy sighed, she just had an argument with her brother to see who would go back and tell their father that.

"Oh nu! No cheese! Daddy did you heard dat?" Catherine gasped over dramatically.

"Yes! I sure did!" Her father replied.

"You'll half to thpank mommy so she don't say that again!" Catherine announced.

"No! Catherine! I don't want to ever hear you say that again! It's wrong to hurt people! Even if they do get you angry! If you say that ever again you will be in your room." Joshua said firmly. He felt the child's body move on his shoulders from her nod. "Ok! Lets go get mommy!" He said. Marcy guided them through the crown to a cross walk where Penelope waited with Patrick.

"We need to stay together and your not helping!" His wife snapped.

"I'm sawry mommy." Catherine apologized. "I was thicking to daddy like gwue and he thopped walking to pick me up. It's my fault. You can thend me to my cornor when we get home." Catherine looked at the ground depressed as her father put her down and walked her with her family as soon as the light turned green. They reached the other side.

"It was not your fault Catherine! Don't ever blame yourself for things other people do! If you are innocent you stand up for yourself and explain." Penelope gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She began to sing her daughter's favorite song.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light"

"To you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that"

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple"

"I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

No, no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up, never grow up"

She took her daughters and hand and stopped at the bus stop.

"Josh, you stay here with Catherine and save us a spot in line for the bus. I'll take these two into the store with me." She told her husband. She grabbed her son's and daughter's hands and walked them into the store.

The three decided upon pasta for supper and walked around the store gathering ingredients. She sent her children on a quest to find some garlic bread in the store while she went to get tomato sauce. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a man with a mask, sneak through one of exits. He had some sort of drug in his hands and has a pistol in the other. She had a hunch that he wasn't here to buy milk.

She walked to one of the back rooms and entered the "Employees Only" room where the uniforms were held. She put on an apron and a Win Dixie name tag that said "Georgia" and put on a hair net. She left the room and walked over to the man with her cart.

"Hello sir and welcome to Win Dixie, is there any thing you'd like me to help you find?" Penelope asked the man he looked at her with dark eyes. He gripped his gun tight and hid the drug behind his back then shook his head.

"Oh! There must be something! Anything! I could give you a coupon for Ben and Jerry's ice cream!" She smiled sweetly. He pressed his pistol against her next. She more out of the way quickly. "I'm going to get the cops! And you can't stop me!" She announce and ran to a security guard and was surprised the man didn't stop her.

"Sir! There was a man! He-he-" she panted. "He had a drug and pistol! He's over by the dairy section!" She said catching her breath. He took his taser out and walked to the section where the man was but he was gone.

"Are you sure ma'am?" The guard asked.

Penelope stood buy her cart and nodded and looked around to see if he hid anywhere. She picked her purse up out of the shopping cart but dropped it making it open and a large amount of store merchandise fell out, including an illegal drug. The guard took his Walky talky.

"We have a woman here that is trying to commit theft and illegal drinking." He said grabbing her arm.

"No! No please! I was framed! It must have been the man here before you have to believe me!" Penelope squirmed out of his grip and begged for him to listen.

"You also do not work here and are using an employee uniform! That is impersonation!" He told her.

"Mum?" Marcy said behind her and Patrick had the garlic bread.

"Honey! I need you to go get your father and stay with him!" She cried. A police car pulled out in front to the store with its lights flashing.

}~o0o~{

"What going on at dah store daddy?" Catherine asked as she saw the police lights flashing.

"I don't know, but we should let the police do their jo—" he saw his wife in hand cuffs and his children crying. He let go of Catherine's hand and ran across to the store. Catherine sat at the bus stop and waited for her father to return. After five long minutes she saw the police car pull out from the store parking lot and drive to the road.

}~o0o~{

"What's going on?" Josh ran up to the police officer.

"This women and children were caught stealing from the store and drinking illegal drugs." Said the officer.

"N-no! That can't be! That's my wife and family! What are you doing with them?" He asked.

"Your wife with go to court and if found guilty will be put into federal prison. Your children shall be given to the government for child abuse and improper raising." He said.

"No! You can't! My wife would never do such a thing! We don't have enough money for a lawyer either! There must be some misunderstanding!" Josh pleaded.

"If you don't have a lawyer then your wife is most likely going to prison for twenty-five years! I'm sorry that's the law!" Another officer said as he brought his wife into the car and seated the children next to her. Joshua lost control of his anger and attacked the officer who was putting them in the car. The other one quickly put hand cuffs on his and also put him in the car.

"I'm sorry Penelope." Joshua sighed.

"It's alright." She sighed. The police man closed the door and the drove off. Penelope's eyes widened when she saw her three year-old daughter at the bus stop. "No," she cried. "NONONO! MY BABY! TAKE BE BACK! My baby!" She screamed as she unbuckled and tried to get out of the car but the door was locked from the outside. "TAKE ME BACK! SHE'S MY BABY! My baby! My b-b-ba-a-by-y-y!" She cried and cried onto her husbands shoulder.

"Hey! Buckle up now!" The officer yelled at her. She sat back down while her whole family cried for their miracle daughter.

}~o0o~{

"I don't want grow up, I won't grow up!" Catherine hummed getting some of the words wrong but didn't care. She didn't know where her family had gone but she just sat there and waited.

Hours past and no sign of her parents came to her. She cried to herself when the bus finally arrived. She climbed on with a crowd of people knowing her parents were gone. She felt abandoned. She felt lonely. She felt like this part of her life was just the beginning of it getting worse. Or maybe better? But she knew one thing. This was the beginning of the Days To Come.


End file.
